Dear Drew
by extra-victory
Summary: Secrecy can be rewarding...And romantic, if applied correctly. contestshipping


Ex-V: I love contestshipping, and I love writing. Then this happened.

Im sorry for the layout, if you don't like it, ill probably change it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A young girl sat alone in the woods. Though a great victory was less than an hour behind her, she was unable to keep feelings of sadness at bay.

The flowers around her glinted, as if to cheer her up, but to no avail.

Where was her love? Wasn't he supposed to meet her here? _He must not like me anymore…_ her head dropped sadly.

Before the tears had a chance to fall, a voice rang out behind her, almost musical. It reverberated in her heart, and filled her with joy. She spun, euphoric.

"Drew!"

A young man approached her, and tossed a rose into the air. "You look happy to see me."

She snatched it, and ran into his arms. "I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Of course I was. I'd die before I missed a chance to see you." Their lips met. And parted, far too soon. "A chance to kiss you…"

May hid her eyes. "We shouldn't be doing this. My friends are nearby, they could see…"

"I don't care anymore." He flipped his hair, suave and sexy.

Her eyes gleamed blue. "But _I_ care. They _hate_ you."

He growls. "Why? What did I ever do?"

She smirks. "Well, there was that one time when you laughed at me for losing the battle of my life…"

The smirk transferred to Drew, who wore it well. "I already apologized for beating you. I needed that cup."

May pouted. "You know, I've still only got the one…"

"You can look at mine."

"All four?"

He chuckled. "I can't help being a good coordinator."

She kissed him again, and he sighed lovingly. "I adore you."

May broke off. "This reminds me, I told you to stop giving me these." She held up the new rose. "Ash is starting to suspect. "

"Impossible. I'm too good of an actor."

"Not good enough. These roses are an obvious sign of your feelings."

Drew nodded reasonably. "Yeah, okay."

"And my friends aren't idiots."

He shrugged. "Arguable."

She smacked him playfully. "The point is, even Ash can put two and two together if the pieces are right in front of him."

"Good! I want him to, so I can stop lying!"

"What, you don't like having a secret relationship?" she inquired, slightly incredulous.

"I want to be able to show you off." He sniffed. "You are my greatest trophy, my greatest achievement."

"Man up. It won't be much longer."

He sulked. "How long?"

She sat down on a stump, and thought for a moment. Drew sat next to her, grabbing her hand. "Why not now? We could go back to your friends, tell them…It would be perfect."

She stared at him with pained eyes. "They'd yell at me…"

He dismissed the notion immediately. "Who cares what they think? You could travel with me! We'd be the best coordinating team of all time!"

She considered this, her brow furrowing in thought. He waited, silent. In the distance, a voice began to echo. Another soon joined it.

May paled. "Drew! It's them, get into character!"

"What?"

She slapped him. "Character! Now!"

She ran across the clearing, and turned to face her "rival", who was dusting himself off. "Quick!" She hissed. He complied.

"Err..Umm…what should i…uhhh…"

Ash and Brock entered the clearing.

"Ha! May, I'd congratulate you, but that could hardly be considered a victory!"

"Oh yeah? I bet you're just happy you didn't have to face me!" She shot back. Ash and Brock rolled their eyes.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. " Drew replied haughtily.

Ash and Brock left the clearing. "Dude." Ash whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Do they think we're that stupid?"

Brock shrugged.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ex-V: Did you like it? Okay. Cool, this is going to be looong story, so bear with me.

Btw, Im not going to apologize for May and Drew being out of character. Its the whole point of the story,


End file.
